O quimono, uma crônica de Jaken
by M. Fernandes
Summary: [PÓS KANKETSU-HEN] Especial #SessRinDay! Uma pequena duo-shot narrada pelo ponto de vista cômico e inusitado do Jaken na primeira experiência de escolher um presente para Rin, a mando de seu mestre, o senhor Sesshoumaru.
1. Primeira parte

**O quimono, uma crônica de Jaken.**

**Da licença poética:**

Esta não é uma história com "felizes para sempre", tampouco com o famigerado "era uma vez". Trata-se de uma crônica da qual estes olhos seculares presenciaram os fatos aqui narrados e dispostos de maneira verídica e completamente imparcial.

Entretanto, em se tratar da tal licença poética, perdoem-me o pedantismo, mas o humilde servo e narrador que vos escreve tomará a liberdade de introduzir-lhes um triste fato de minha vida: padeço do mal dos esganados.

Há quem sofra de gagueira, de timidez ou de convulsões e suas variantes vulgarmente classificadas no amplo gênero de "manias esquisitas". Eu nasci com a voz esganada. Sem rodeios, valendo-me também de sinestesias, metáforas e quiçá cacofonias, imaginem o assobiar de uma serpente, as letras "s" sibilando nervosamente no bater da língua entre os dentes. Agora, considerem este som em cada fonema aberto. Pois bem, este sou eu. Ou melhor, _esssste sou eu_.

Não que essa observação faça alguma diferença. Retorno a dizer que os fatos aqui narrados foram analisados nas maiores bases científicas e críticas. Minha voz esganada em nada deve interferir nos futuros juízos de valores que esta narrativa possa trazer para vocês, caros leitores. Foi apenas uma observação, um desabafo, uma mera introdução ao humilde servo e narrador que vos escreve.

No mais, boa leitura.

_Nota: mimimi do autor, senhor Jaken, para que a editora que vos escreve essa nota não usasse da sua própria licença poética em esssscrever assssim quando fosssse a fala dele._

**Dos fatos iniciais:**

Não me recordo exatamente por quanto tempo vagamos em busca do inimigo. Seu nome era Naraku, um meio youkai aracnídeo, covarde, inescrupuloso, manipulador, mesquinho, asqueroso, charlatão, cínico e doentio e extravagante e...

_Onde essstava messsmo? Ah sim, sim!_

Fato é que nós finalmente havíamos acabado com a raça daquele maldito. Devo ressaltar, caros leitores, que este "nós" se refere a uma leva insignificante de ajudantes durante o processo, até porque o tinhoso do Naraku criava confusão com todo mundo, principalmente com o idiota do InuYasha (merecido, aliás). Mas que seja, o foco desta narrativa também não será esse outro meio youkai repugnante, tampouco os seus amigos irritantes (sobretudo aquele filhote de raposa metido e birrento e...)

_Concentração Jaken, concentração!_

Naraku havia morrido e a Joia de Quatro Almas havia desaparecido. E antes de prosseguirmos do ponto inicial de nossa análise, gostaria de discursar algumas _poucas palavras_ a respeito da grande desenvoltura, habilidade e força de meu mestre, o senhor Sesshoumaru e sua incrível espada relâmpago, Bakusaiga, a qual surgiu de dentro de seu próprio corpo poderoso, dando-lhe novamente um novo braço que o idiota do InuYasha, seu meio irmão, a escória para a família, arrancou uma vez na época em que ambos disputavam a espada Tessaiga, herança de Inu No Taisho, o pai dos dois e...

_Nota: devido ao pedido da editora, retiraram-se as 500 páginas de delongas e elogios escritas pelo autor após considerarmos serem prolixas e maçantes para o entendimento desta crônica em si. A pedido do próprio senhor Jaken, deixa-se expresso o seu repúdio ao pouco caso que se fez dos detalhes essenciais os quais escrevera, sobretudo em relação às "qualidadessss inimagináveissss e incríveissss de messssstre Sessssshomaru", de acordo com suas palavras. A editora agradece a compreensão de todos e dá seguimento à narrativa principal, a saber:_

Estávamos nas terras da província de Musashi, ou que havia restado dela. O veneno demoníaco dos restos putrefatos de Naraku havia destruído plantações de arroz, estábulos, casebres, templos e tudo o mais que possam imaginar daquela aldeia humana – pífia, pobre e desolada como essas criaturinhas inferiores.

_O que? Os leitores também são humanos? Er... Bem..._

Sinceramente eu ainda não sabia, ou não poderia imaginar, o que _nós_ continuávamos fazendo ali. Bem, em relação a esse "_nós_" considerem o humilde servo e narrador que vos escreve; AhUn, o demônio draconiano de duas cabeças, sempre de muita ajuda principalmente em questões de defesa e transporte; meu amado, inigualável e poderosíssimo mestre, o senhor Sesshoumaru, a quem este Jaken é devoto por incontáveis décadas – desde quando sua vida fora salva pelas mãos implacáveis e magníficas do Lorde, decidindo-me, a partir de então, deixar meus escravos e meu posto nobre de senhor feudal das terras pantanosas e lamacentas para tornar-me um humilde escravo e obedecer todas as ordens, vontades e desejos de meu senhor.

_Hm, estou me esquecendo de mais alguém...?_

Ah sim, claro! E para completar, um protótipo em miniatura dessas tais criaturas esquisitas, digo, um ser humano. Uma menina de 4 anos, para ser mais exato. Seu nome é Rin.

Pois bem, o senhor Sesshoumaru já havia conseguido quitar a sua vingança. Por incontáveis dias e noites vaguei seguindo-o em sua busca implacável para encontrar Naraku e finalmente matá-lo com as próprias mãos. E, bem, agora ele estava morto.

Entretanto, meu mestre permaneceu naquelas terras. Por um, dois, três dias...

A província de Musashi aos poucos ia se reerguendo a vista destes olhos sagazes que vos descrevem _(esbugalhados e amarelos, acréscimo sem permissão da editora)_: vi InuYasha retornar do Poço Come Ossos após dias em completo desaparecimento, totalmente cabisbaixo e fugidio quando o perguntavam sobre o paradeiro da menina humana que sempre o acompanhava, a reencarnação de uma sacerdotisa. Vi a exterminadora de youkais se unir em matrimônio com o monge budista mulherengo, depois que a cicatriz em forma de buraco negro na mão direita dele ter desaparecido, também consequência da morte de Naraku. Vi Toutousai retornar a sua casa nos montes de lava, a pulga anciã Miyuga reaparecer depois de sua fuga covarde da batalha final, vi até mesmo a peste em forma de demônio raposa, Shippou, começar a se aventurar sozinho para melhorar em seu exame anual.

E meu senhor Sesshoumaru continuava a permanecer naquelas terras...

Os dias passavam e nós mantínhamos acampamento sempre nas proximidades do vilarejo. Aos poucos a rotina daqueles seres humanos retornava, salubremente, sob o comando de uma idosa sacerdotisa, velha Kaede, a chefe daquele povo. A rabugenta era extremamente enxerida, desde a época que ainda batalhávamos contra Naraku. Metia-se em assuntos que não lhes diziam respeito, obrigava o senhor Sesshoumaru a ficar mais tempo em Musashi quando tínhamos que eventualmente passar por aquelas terras durante nossa peregrinação em busca do inimigo, sob a desculpinha esfarrapada de que era o melhor para a segurança de Rin e, pasmem caros leitores, para minha própria segurança também! Por exemplo, nunca me esquecerei da humilhação que ela me fez passar quando convenceu o meu mestre que, se fosse ir em busca de Magatsuhi, a personificação da energia maligna da Joia de Quatro Almas, que me deixasse então cuidando de Rin hospedada na cabana dela...

Portanto, obviamente, naqueles dias de acampamento não seria diferente! Enquanto todos os demais estavam ocupados terminando de reerguer o vilarejo, a velha Kaede visitava frequentemente nossas instalações na clareira da floresta nos arredores, sempre convidando Rin a visitar sua cabana, a conhecer o seu povo, as plantações de arroz, as ervas medicinais, os rituais de exorcismo e de parto, os estábulos, etc., etc. etc.

Quanto à Rin?! Esta garotinha esquisita, no geral, sempre fora atrapalhada demais! Trazendo desastres para a minha antes pacífica vida ao lado de meu mestre, metendo-me nos mais variados e absurdos apuros, fazendo com que as ameaças de morte e as surras do senhor Sesshoumaru aumentassem de frequência exponencialmente. Então, eu já não esperava nada além do que vê-la rodopiando, cantarolando e saindo em disparada em direção ao vilarejo, obrigando-me a tentar alcançá-la com minhas pernas curtas e meu fôlego limitado:

- Rin! Rin! Onde pensa que vai?!

- Ah senhor Jaken, vovó Kaede me convidou para colhermos ervas juntas, não é incrível? Depois vou convencê-la a me levar nos estábulos e também a conhecer os ceifadores e artesãos da vila e... – Disparou a falar, andando em círculos ao meu redor, sempre com os bracinhos abertos.

Meus olhos começavam a ficar zonzos com tamanha tagarelice e hiperatividade, era preciso dar um basta naquilo, "mantenha o foco Jaken, mantenha o foco", dizia para mim mesmo mentalmente.

- Você não pode sair assim sem avisar! – Finalmente tomei fôlego e gritei. Não há necessidade de lembrar-lhes da voz esganada dita na introdução, há? Enfim.

- Ué... – De repente ela para de correr. "Vitória", pensei! – Mas por que não? – Seus olhinhos piscavam confusos.

- O senhor Sesshoumaru ainda não voltou, ora essa!

- E qual o problema nisso?

Pronto, a tragédia estava feita. Se haviam duas coisas nas quais eu mais detestava naquela criaturinha irritante eram, primeiro, a sua hiperatividade e bateria infinita e, segundo, a curiosidade insaciável. Sempre que Rin começava a perguntar os "porquês" do mundo, era dor de cabeça em dobro!

Levei minhas mãos _(verdes e enrugadas, acréscimo novamente da editora) _ao rosto, contando de um a dez, "respire Jaken, respire"...

- Escute Rin. – Comecei, tentando soar o mais didático possível. Os olhos daquela criancinha totalmente atentos a mim. – Se acontecer algo contigo, quando o senhor Sesshoumaru voltar, ele simplesmente irá comer e escarrar os meus miolos, _entende?!_

Um breve silêncio se fez. Talvez eu tivesse exagerado um pouco na parte dos miolos, não precisava daquele _eufemismo_ todo – muito provavelmente se acontecesse algo com ela, o senhor Sesshoumaru comeria, escarraria e pisaria em meus miolos, para ser mais exato. Mas logo Rin retornou à sua tagarelice típica, tirando-me do meu momentâneo transe acerca de meu destino trágico:

- Ah senhor Jaken que exagero! Não vai acontecer nada comigo, o mundo está a salvo, todos estamos bem. – Ela sorri daquele jeito irritantemente bobo. – E aliás, não acha essa vila _incrível_?

- É só uma vila de humanos. – Respondi rispidamente, ainda interessado no meu destino trágico. Talvez o senhor Sesshoumaru não pisasse em meus miolos, talvez ele queimasse em vez disso...

- Pois eu adoro essa vila de humanos.

Rin interrompeu-me novamente. Mas naquela vez, lembro-me perfeitamente, havia um estranho brilho nos seus olhos de amêndoa, não um brilho bobo de infância como sempre carregava, algo mais nostálgico e melancólico, ouso dizer.

Como constei, naquela época eu ainda não poderia imaginar... Mas aquele brilho em seus olhos iria mudar a vida de todos _nós_.

**Da decisão:**

Se perguntarem-me se sempre sei do paradeiro de meu mestre, responderei honestamente que _não_. O senhor Sesshoumaru sempre foi um demônio de poucas palavras, algo da natureza de dai-youkais.

Sua forma costumeira, mais humana, dos longos e sedosos cabelos prateados, com marcas demoníacas correndo o rosto, braços e pulsos, a característica lua crescente na testa, caninos e presas afiadas, olhos âmbares, sempre trajando sua elegante armadura e uma felpuda cauda, _na realidade_, não é a verdadeira. É apenas uma maneira vantajosa de manter a elegância e praticidade, resguardando melhor os seus instintos caninos e demoníacos, mais controlados, evitando grande gasto de energia do que quando está sob a forma original, a de um gigantesco cão demoníaco de pelagem branca.

Logo, é de se esperar que essa economia de energia também se dê na própria fala, além de saber que o mestre simplesmente odeia ter que repetir algo dito, então é mais do que o esperado que nada saia da boca do senhor Sesshoumaru além do necessário.

Sua fala sempre foi hermética, metricamente pausada, timbre grave, porém frio e inexpressivo. Maquinal, até. Aterrorizante para todos, inclusive para mim...

Portanto, eu não poderia imaginar o que estava fazendo ou para onde estava indo por todos aqueles dias em Musashi! Caçando para saciar sua fome e sede, talvez. Resolvendo problemas de patrulha em seus territórios nas terras do oeste, por que não? Dizimando demônios inferiores pelo simples prazer de sangue e diversão em humilhá-los, muito provável... Ou, quem sabe, estava se retirando para _meditar_, simplesmente_?_ As hipóteses eram inúmeras!

Tudo o que eu sabia eram das minhas ordens expressas: vigie o acampamento, alimente AhUn, acenda e apague a fogueira, _cuide _de Rin e, claro, "não se meta em nenhum tipo de confusão, senão eu te mato".

Mas, não é preciso ressaltar que a simples presença da pequena Rin era confusão na certa...

Naquela noite estava sentado à beira da fogueira, chacoalhando meu pequeno corpo de um lado para outro, para frente e para trás, tentando achar qualquer desculpa que pudesse salvar a minha pele _(verde e enrugada, acréscimo da editora)_. Pois sim, Rin conseguira acompanhar a maldita velha Kaede e não voltara do vilarejo desde então. E a lua cheia já se fazia presente no alto e escuro céu, meu mestre não demoraria a retornar. Este Jaken estava morto, literalmente.

Meus ouvidos de youkai, mais aguçados do que de simples humanos, logo puderam ouvir o ruído que cortara o som tranquilo do vento passeando pela grama orvalhada. Eram passos quase inaudíveis, leves como plumas, mas que começaram a acelerar o meu coração e deixar meu estômago revirando.

- S-Senhor Sesshoumaru... É uma honra recebê-lo novamente... – Curvei-me de joelhos prontamente tão logo pude sentir a sua presença apavorante, nunca havia suado tanto na vida quanto naquela hora, céus!

- Jaken.

Sua voz ao chamar o meu nome era o prelúdio da morte anunciada. Meus olhos começaram a lagrimar instantaneamente, mãos tremendo e uma sensação constrangedora de querer fazer xixi nas próprias calças. Desabei a implorar, então: _(como de praxe, acréscimo da editora)_

- Ó mestre Sesshoumaru, incrível, poderoso e magnífico. Tenha piedade deste humilde servo que vos pede, encarecidamente, que o perdoe pelo erro fatal e extrema incompetência... Este Jaken falhou em vigiar a menina Rin e não sabe onde ela se meteu... Perdão, senhor Sesshoumaru, perdão!

- Cale-se.

Engasguei com a própria falta de fôlego, minha mente _(muito lenta, acréscimo da editora) _não havia percebido ainda o que se passava ali. Pelos Deuses, minha vida novamente havia sido salva da morte súbita! Mas... Algo estava terrivelmente errado! Meu senhor, o meu mestre Sesshoumaru, sempre hermético e conciso nas palavras, assustadoramente frio, havia mandando calar-me – até aí tudo bem, era o costume – com uma voz... _Triste?!_

_Triste. Eis um adjetivo que nunca pensei escrever/falar em relação ao meu senhor._

Levantei-me em um sobressalto, tentando repudiar tal teoria absurda. Desde quando melancolia, pausas cabisbaixas e um timbre como de um sussurro agudo saíam da boca de meu Lorde?! Absolutamente nenhum sentimento poderia ser premeditado de suas palavras sempre coesas como verdadeiras fórmulas matemáticas, o que se passava ali?!

Foi então que meus olhos viram... Rin estava ali, _ao lado dele_! Isso explicaria o fato da benevolência do senhor Sesshoumaru em não me trucidar pela incompetência em vigiar a criança, afinal, ela estava sã e salva, e...

Olhei com mais cuidado, à medida que a pequena se movia lentamente em direção à AhUn, _absolutamente nenhum pio_ – sequer uma tagarelice costumeira e inicial de boas-vindas, ou risadas ansiosas para contar-me dos passeios que fizera mais cedo. Rin não falara _nada_. Simplesmente aproximou-se do demônio de duas cabeças, recostou-se e ajeitou-se em sua pele escamosa até fechar os olhos.

Atônito, retornei às expressões de meu senhor, o qual já começava a se acomodar em uma árvore próxima à fogueira do acampamento, para passar a noite.

- Você tem algumas horas para dormir, partiremos amanhã cedo. – Sua voz sem vida retornou, como sempre, apesar do ar estranho que insistia envolver nosso acampamento, algo ainda estava errado!

- S-Sim senhor... – Gaguejei perdido, tropeçando nos próprios pés até encontrar um lugar para meu retiro noturno. – Vou me encarregar de que AhUn esteja pronto e alimentado pela manhã para transportar Rin e...

- Não é necessário. – Meu Lorde interrompeu, rispidamente. Engoli em seco, ainda confuso, mas a resposta viria mais cedo do que eu tivesse tempo de formular a pergunta certa: - Rin, ela não irá mais conosco. Ficará em Musashi a partir de amanhã.

Subitamente meu coração congelou e voou para a garganta, atando um nó. Sabia, por todas as longas décadas seguindo o meu mestre, que não haveria mais nenhum espaço para perguntas. Respirei profundamente, contentando-me em tentar pegar no sono apesar de toda aquela indisposição.

Tão logo o senhor Sesshoumaru cerrou os seus olhos, sentado à beira da árvore, me virei para dormir. Mas este Jaken pôde flagrar por um segundo, lágrimas silenciosas caindo dos olhos fechados de Rin, que fingia estar dormindo.

Esta seria uma longa, longa noite.

**Dos sussurros:**

Não adiantava contar carneirinhos, tampouco as estrelas no céu límpido. O sono não viria, de todo modo.

Enquanto mantinha os olhos fechados fingindo dormir, prezando minha própria vida, um milhão de teorias e perguntas vinham à mente. Simplesmente absolutamente nada fazia sentido!

Por dias o meu senhor havia sumido, estávamos todos, AhUn, Rin e eu, acostumados até então. Mas minha intuição infalível sempre resolvia me cutucar na estranheza de manter o acampamento sempre próximo à província de Musashi enquanto isso. Rin parecia não perceber ou não se importar, completamente absorta e encantada com a vida da vila que voltava a se erguer pouco a pouco.

Até que então, naquela noite, o senhor Sesshoumaru havia decidido _deixá-la_ _para trás_.

O peso daquelas palavras trouxeram-me mais mal estar. Era isso, não era? Iríamos abandonar aquela criancinha humana em Musashi e seguir com nossas peregrinações, em busca de qualquer capricho e desejo de meu mestre – por anos fora a espada Tessaiga, depois a vingança contra Naraku e agora... O que seria...?

O que seria de _nós_? Minha mente ainda não conseguia conceber um _nós_ somente comigo, AhUn e o senhor Sesshoumaru. Rin estava ali, esperneando e tagarelando, rindo e correndo em círculos, colhendo flores e criando trava-línguas, me obrigando a vigiá-la quando ia roubar comida humana e, consequentemente, nos metendo nos piores tipos de enrascadas...

De algum modo, havíamos nos acostumado a ela. E eu não estaria errado se ousasse afirmar que isso incluía o próprio mestre Sesshoumaru. Começara a agir estranho desde o fatídico dia em que resolvera testar Tenseiga novamente, salvando-a da morte dos lobos famintos.

E desde então tantas coisas aconteceram... Minha mente, enquanto o sono corria de mim, vagava nas várias lembranças voláteis como neblina. Às vezes a imagem dos olhos âmbares de meu mestre a encarar o sorriso sem motivos de Rin, às vezes seu silêncio e a expressão de mais puro tédio quando ela insistia em querer fazer-lhe tranças pelos cabelos prateados. E quando esta obstinação passava dos limites, o mestre _nunca_ dizia para que Rin parasse, caso contrário a mataria – coisa que falava frequente comigo... -, pelo contrário, no máximo ouvia-se um "pare de tolices" aqui e acolá. E a burrinha nunca entendia, sempre retornando com suas importunações.

Era nossa rotina. De dia, ela saía em disparada correndo por aí, falando sozinha, tropeçando e se sujando de terra. De noite o metabolismo acelerado de um corpo desengonçado cedia ao cansaço e logo desmaiava de sono nas costas de AhUn, enquanto seguíamos viagem até que a vontade do mestre mudasse.

Se ela tinha sede, o mestre achava fontes de água para refrescá-la. Se tinha comida, mandava-me para ajudá-la a encontrar algo. Provia de todas as necessidades daquela humana, obviamente momentos desnecessários que atrasavam a nossa jornada, mas o senhor Sesshoumaru _nunca recusava nada_, mantendo presença constante, mesmo que sempre silenciosa, natural de seu jeito.

Porém, aquilo fora uma recusa _direta_. Significava apenas uma única coisa: o senhor Sesshoumaru, sejam lá quais fossem os motivos pensados durante todos os dias em que estivera longe, resolveu _deixar_ Rin naquele lugar. Não queria mais a sua _companhia_. E as lágrimas dela, em resposta, só diziam uma coisa: ela não queria aquilo.

E o que este Jaken queria? Eu poderia dizer que seria tudo aquilo que o meu senhor quisesse, almejasse, desejasse, como um humilde servo e escravo pronto para prover-lhe de suas vontades, cumprir suas ordens. Mas... A risada irritante, a curiosidade insaciável, a tagarelice constante de Rin... Faziam-me pensar _duas vezes_ em meu posicionamento acerca daquele turbilhão que acabara de acontecer.

Por isso minha mente rodopiava e não queria desligar... O que acabou por permitir que este Jaken pudesse ouvir _sussurros_ durante toda aquela noite, aqui transcritos em íntegra, nesta crônica.

Sob a fraca luz da fogueira, forcei um roncar em sintonia com AhUn, fingindo dormir a sono pesado. O senhor Sesshoumaru continuava encostado na árvore, olhando a lua prateada, absorto em pensamentos...

- É inútil tentar se esconder. – Eu o ouvi dizer, assustando-me.

"Fui descoberto, fui descoberto" pensei no mesmo instante, preparando-me para a morte súbita! Permaneci de olhos fechados, absurdamente trêmulo, mas logo me acalmei, pois captei atentamente o estender do diálogo que se seguiu, para a minha surpresa:

- Meus ouvidos sabem que você se aproxima. – O mestre disse, calmamente e em baixo tom de voz.

- Jura? – A pequena Rin apareceu por trás do tronco da árvore, encarando o senhor Sesshoumaru, surpresa. – Mas eu me agachei e nem fiz alarde... – Reclamou, fazendo bico.

Abri mais os olhos de soslaio, roncando mais alto para convencê-los de que estava longe dali, em meus sonhos.

- Hm? – Meu senhor virou-se e encarou-a, curvando levemente uma das sobrancelhas. – Você é barulhenta demais, Rin. – Fechou seus olhos por fim, despretensioso. – Está sem sono?

- Sim... – Ela responde. – Perdeu o sono também, senhor Sesshoumaru?

- Este Sesshoumaru nunca dorme, apenas descansa.

Rin piscou os olhos em resposta, desentendida, enquanto a luz da fogueira continuava a dançar. Um breve momento de silêncio fez-se, deixando que ela se distraísse com a grama úmida pelo orvalho da noite. O senhor Sesshoumaru voltou a se concentrar em seus pensamentos, distante.

- Ei, senhor Sesshoumaru...

- Diga.

- Promete que vai me visitar sempre que sentir _saudades_? – Rin recomeçou, vagarosa, com sua voz infantil e os olhinhos cabisbaixos.

E por um momento, os meus próprios olhos ficaram marejados.

- Saudades? – O senhor Sesshoumaru arqueou mais uma de suas sobrancelhas, desconhecendo o propósito da conversa.

- É, _saudades_. Não sabe o que é isso, senhor Sesshoumaru?

- Este Sesshoumaru não se interessa por sentimentos humanos. – Replicou, cortando o assunto, mas que estranho, ele não soava ríspido...

- Bem... Você ainda vai me visitar, não é...? – Ela encara-o com um sorriso tristonho.

- Volte a dormir, Rin. Está tarde.

Ouvi o suspiro dela, certamente preocupada com seu novo futuro naquela província. Mesmo sabendo que Rin era esperta e que provavelmente iria gostar de viver com a velha Kaede e os outros... Mas seu coração estava tão inquieto quanto o deste sentimental Jaken com aquela súbita despedida, e ela era apenas uma criança...

Meus olhos lagrimaram _(melodramáticos, acréscimo da editora)_ e decidi fechá-los novamente, mas a voz da menina retomando a conversa fez-me mudar de ideia:

- Senhor Sesshoumaru... – Ela hesitou por um momento incomodar o Lorde mais uma vez, mas engole em seco e toma coragem, continuando calmamente, ao passo que o mestre permanecia olhando vagamente para frente. – Estou com frio.

- Aproxime-se de AhUn para que ele possa te esquentar.

- Eu... – Rin suspira, mais melancólica. – E-Eu gostaria de dormir com o senhor esta noite, se não for incomodá-lo... – Gagueja.

Pela luz fraca da fogueira, quase se apagando, este Jaken ainda conseguiu ver o senhor Sesshoumaru encarar pelo canto de seus olhos dourados, a expressão angelical da criancinha, mesmo estando tristonha.

"_Saudades_..." pensei naquele momento.

Repentinamente, para o meu completo espanto, a menina Rin é envolvida por uma pelagem macia, felpuda, quentinha e extremamente confortável. Era nada mais, nada menos do que a cauda do senhor Sesshoumaru, de pelos brancos como a neve e leve como plumas ou nuvens! A mão esquerda, do mesmo lado em que se alojava a cauda de youkai, pousa serenamente na cabeça dela, afagando os seus cabelos castanhos, devagar.

- Durma, Rin.

O mestre ordenou por fim, tranquilizando não somente o coração bobo e humano dela, mas também o do velho Jaken...

A fogueira havia apagado sozinha, restando por fim a escuridão da floresta. Bem, tudo iria mudar a partir do outro dia...


	2. Segunda parte

**O quimono, uma crônica de Jaken.**

**Da despedida:**

Nunca entenderei tudo o que se passou na manhã seguinte.

Havia pegado em um sono profundo e me perguntado se tudo o que ouvira e vira não passava de alucinação ou mero sonho. Não conseguia me recordar muito bem, sussurros baixos e tristes de um lado, vultos lentos pela fraca luz da fogueira de outro.

Ao pé de uma colina, onde se avistava abaixo todo o vilarejo de Musashi; AhUn, meu mestre e eu paramos, lado a lado, estando Rin de mãos dadas com a velha Kaede frente a frente.

O vento insistia em bagunçar minhas vestes nobres de um tecido firme de algodão marrom, o chapéu caía pela minha cabeça, atrapalhando-me. Resmunguei algo baixo o suficiente para que não percebessem, sendo interrompido pelos risinhos frouxos e abobalhados de Rin.

- Qual é o problema?! – Soei irritado como de costume, um reflexo que sempre tinha quando ela começava a me dar nos nervos.

- Não é nada, só que vou sentir falta do senhor Jaken.

Rin havia dito simplesmente aquilo. O suficiente para quebrar com todas as minhas defesas, meus olhos encherem-se de lágrimas e meus resmungos aumentarem para um volume considerável.

- Sua garotinha tola, como pode ser tão bobona? – Olhei para os próprios pés, irritado comigo mesmo pela reação patética e infantil. Ela havia me desarmado fácil demais. _(onnw, acréscimo da editora)_

E para piorar, caros leitores, este humilde narrador que vos escreve admite que ficou _vermelho_. Envergonhado, encabulado, sentindo minhas bochechas arderem em chamas, mais precisamente. Não bastasse deixar-me resmungando por ser tão sentimental, Rin ousou aproximar-se, retirar o meu chapéu de senhor feudal e dar um beijo em minha testa! _(careca verde, mais precisamente, acréscimo da editora)_

Se pudesse teria cavado um buraco ali mesmo naquela hora, somente para não ter que conviver com a expressão sempre complacente daquela velha sacerdotisa, caduca e insuportável a me encarar minutos a fio!

Mas meu súbito momento de raiva dissipou-se quando ouvi Rin prosseguir com suas despedidas. E agora ela se dirigia ao próprio mestre...

- Eu espero que venha nos visitar sempre que puder, senhor Sesshoumaru. – Ela começou, sua voz havia voltado ao entusiasmo e inocência irritantes de sempre. Para o meu alívio.

Olhei de soslaio, o mestre permanecia com sua expressão impassível, silencioso, nenhum músculo se moveu sequer.

- Toma.

A voz da garotinha chamou minha atenção de novo, virei meu rosto para deparar-me com um embrulho colorido nas mãos dela, em direção ao senhor Sesshoumaru, o qual encarava o objeto misterioso com seu costumeiro modo impassível.

- É um _presente_. – Rin tratou logo em dizer, sem cerimônia para mistérios. – É seu, senhor Sesshoumaru, eu fiz para que o senhor sempre se lembre de mim.

O sorriso gentil dela me deu pena, conhecendo o meu Lorde, tudo indicaria que era o momento esperado para nos virarmos e prosseguirmos com nossas peregrinações, deixando-a ali sem mais receios, a segurar o tolo presente que apenas os seres humanos, tão bobos, valorizavam e...

- Obrigado.

Boquiaberto, estes olhos seculares viram mestre Sesshoumaru _abaixar-se_, um joelho encostando no chão, sua outra perna dobrada, na altura ideal para encarar a pequena criança de 4 anos olhos nos olhos – âmbar e amêndoas, frio e calor, inverno e verão. E não bastasse, o vi pegando o embrulho das mãos dela, suas garras venenosas e afiadas, que rasgariam a pele de papel da pequena Rin sem nenhum esforço, encostando gentilmente nas suas mãozinhas pequeninas, fazendo-a aumentar o sorriso fácil, de bom grado.

Este Jaken ainda não conseguia se recuperar daquele espanto, daquela completa e inesperada surpresa! Tanto que não ouvi mais nada do que fora dito, nem entre Kaede e o mestre, tampouco percebi quando velha e criança já desciam a colina rumo ao vilarejo, muito menos quando AhUn deu sua baforada quente em meu rosto em aviso de que eu estava há algum tempo completamente petrificado.

- Jaken.

A voz aterrorizante e sem vida do senhor Sesshoumaru finalmente despertou-me de meu transe e em um pulo vi que ele já estava bons passos adiante.

- Ah, espere por mim, senhor Sesshoumaru! Senhor Sesshoumaru!

Corri afobado e muito desastrado, pegando AhUn pelas rédeas, até conseguir alcançar o meu mestre, ofegando. Minha mente ainda estava muito aturdida, um furacão havia passado na vida de todos _nós_ desde a noite passada!

Mas meus olhos, mesmo assim, conseguiram flagrar o olhar esperançoso de Rin ao virar-se e nos ver subindo a colina, indo embora. E por fim, flagrei a expressão sem vida e impassível de meu Lorde, mas que em todas as décadas que o segui, _nunca_ havia o visto _virar-se para trás_ quando decidia retomar o seu caminho.

Nunca, _até então_.

**Da ordem:**

Por dias e noites vaguei novamente, seguindo lealmente o meu senhor, meu salvador e o mestre a quem este Jaken é completamente devoto, servo e escravo, o senhor Sesshoumaru.

Retomamos nossas patrulhas pelas vastas terras do oeste, uma parte ínfima da grandiosa riqueza herdada do clã Taisho.

Extensos campos floridos, florestas escuras e densas, grandiosas cachoeiras, áreas completamente dominadas pelo poder inigualável de meu Lorde. Algo que demandavam muitos dias e noites para que pudéssemos arrecadar todos os tributos dos demais demônios servis, fazer o levantamento de plantações e riquezas que a terra produzia, apaziguar focos de tensão entre clãs que haviam sido dominados e estavam sob a custódia do senhor Sesshoumaru, entre vários outros afazeres.

O trabalho ainda não havia sido completamente terminado. Naquela noite, eu descansava meu pequeno corpo nas costas de AhUn, esquentando-me com o calor das chamas da fogueira, um suspiro de alívio, logo teria algum tempo para dedicar aos meus próprios problemas, agora que seriam tempos de quietude, graças à morte de Naraku e ao desaparecimento da Joia de Quatro Almas. A paz daquele silêncio era tudo o que eu queria, algo há tempos esquecido por causa da tagarelice insistente de Rin e...

Não adiantava. Volta e meia minha mente caía na tentação de se perguntar o que ela poderia estar fazendo exatamente naquele momento. "Muito provavelmente já destruiu casas e plantações, colocando em desespero completo a vida pacata daquela velha sacerdotisa maldita", pensei em um sorriso satisfeito.

- Ah mestre Sesshoumaru, vejo que novos e longos tempos vindouros se aproximam. – Comentei em felicidade, permitindo-me colocar meus bracinhos atrás da cabeça e relaxar um pouco mais.

Mas, é claro, nada eu ouviria em resposta. Ah, aquela paz, aquele silêncio... Rin, eu até vou com a sua cara, mas absolutamente _nada_ compra a tranquilidade que você me devolveu desde que começou a sua temporada de férias em Musashi. Um sorriso soberbo simplesmente não iria desparafusar de minha boca tão cedo!

- Jaken.

Engasguei com o próximo suspiro de alívio que estava prestes a dar. A postos, levantei-me rapidamente, suor frio que sempre começava a brotar de minhas têmporas cada vez que eu ouvia aquela voz fria e sem coração.

- S-Sim senhor Sesshoumaru. O s-senhor espera que Jaken pegue mais lenha para a fogueira? – Gaguejei.

Subitamente percebi que a minha sensação de paz não havia permitido que visse o que se passava ali. Um _embrulho colorido_ encontrava-se próximo ao meu senhor, o qual estava sentado perto de uma árvore. Um embrulho que jamais pensei que veria novamente...

- Você tem uma missão. – O senhor Sesshoumaru diz, meu coração já começava a gelar, pouco a pouco.

"Oh não, por favor, não!" implorava mentalmente enquanto o meu estômago revirava. Sem dúvidas, esta seria mais uma ótima oportunidade para mostrar a minha devoção ao Lorde, mais uma ótima oportunidade para pôr a minha vida em risco, he he he. _(expressão de gota)_

- T-Tudo o que o mestre desejar! – Curvei-me, orando a todos os Deuses que não fosse absolutamente _nada_ em relação à pequena Rin, ou qualquer outro assunto que me fizesse aproximar das terras de Musashi, onde vivia InuYasha. Mas...

- Um _presente_. Este Sesshoumaru quer que você encontre um presente.

E lá se ia, por água abaixo, os meus pequenos momentos de tranquilidade...

**Do plano:**

Seria muito simples. Naquela época, a aldeia de Musashi estava passando pela noite do _matsuri_, o festival da primavera, homenageando os bons tempos que haviam chegado. Haveriam inúmeras barracas de artesanato vendendo cerâmica antiga, esculturas de madeira e bronze, pinturas em seda e papel, origamis diversos, várias comidas típicas e, claro, as tradicionais lanternas de papel em armações de bambu, conhecidas como _chouchin._

Era a oportunidade perfeita para escolher um presente para Rin! Mesmo desconhecendo o conteúdo dentro do embrulho colorido que ela dera a mestre Sesshoumaru, tratava-se da vida deste Jaken em risco caso eu não escolhesse algo suficientemente à altura! Sentia-me tão pressionado com minha missão, no dever de cumprir as ordens de meu senhor custasse o que custar, que jamais me atrevi a imaginar o que Rin havia dado ao senhor Sesshoumaru. Tampouco em como o mestre havia chegado à conclusão de que deveria dar um presente em troca, um gesto de agradecimento...

Os fatos estavam ali e este Jaken já não mais se atreveria a prever e entender os acontecimentos. Sussurros pela luz fraca da fogueira, nada mais, nada menos...

Até porque, havia uma grande questão a ser resolvida no momento. Este Jaken não havia decidido o que iria _roubar_ para Rin!

Sim, porque devo fazer um pequeno adendo de que por mais vastas terras e riquezas o meu senhor possuía, quando fui designado para esta missão, não recebi _nem uma moeda de ouro sequer_! Logo, deveria valer-me de meios ilícitos para cumprir as minhas ordens... _(Jaken em: missão impossível 4, acréscimo da editora)_

E lá estava eu, sendo obrigado a aguentar o fedor de tantos odores misturados – desde comida aos diversos cheiros de tantos seres humanos que caminhavam de um lado para o outro... -, sendo pisoteado e empurrado pela leva de pessoas que rondavam as barracas tagarelando babaquices, crianças correndo atrás de mim, cachorros latindo e bradando para o meu lado, etc., etc., etc.

Talvez tivesse maiores problemas se não fosse o meu _incrível e imperceptível_ disfarce! Com _design_ altamente desenvolvido para que pudesse passar por despercebido a todos os olhares, desatentos ou não, o que incluiria InuYasha e todos os seus amigos, até mesmo a própria Rin! É genial, muahahaha!

_Nota: "o design do disfarce", como o autor, senhor Jaken, insistiu para que usássemos este termo anacrônico, em se tratar de era feudal japonesa, não é nenhum Megazord, senhoras e senhores, trata-se da famigerada barba e bigode que ele uma vez já usou no episódio de InuYasha em que tenta roubar a espada Tessaiga para o seu mestre, ass: a editora._

Pois bem, estava tentando me livrar das diversas pisadas que frequentemente levava pela desvantagem em estatura, quando me dei conta de que a pequena Rin caminhava do lado oposto, para a minha direção! Estava descalça e com parte de seu cabelo amarrado como o de costume, suas expressões tranquilas e bastante entusiasmadas, como se já tivesse se adaptado facilmente à vida no vilarejo de humanos.

- Rin! Quanto tempo! AhUn e eu sentimos sua falta e...

Levei minhas mãos à boca, rapidamente, engolindo minha fala animada, a qual havia escapado sem perceber. Escondendo-me entre duas barracas de artesanato, ofegante, comecei a espiar a pequena garotinha, a qual por sorte não havia descoberto o meu disfarce, caminhando de um lado para o outro envolta em risos e curiosidade frequente para os artigos sendo vendidos no festival.

- Mas é claro! Se eu observá-la enquanto aproveita o _matsuri_, logo descobrirei algo de que possa gostar e então irei roubá-lo para que mestre Sesshoumaru dê de presente! Como sou genial!

_Nota: enquanto Jaken ocupava-se rindo soberbo de suas altas capacidades mentais, as quais há sérias controversas, a barba muito bem colada de seu disfarce acaba caindo no chão e atrapalhando-o ainda mais! A editora achou importante não suprimir este fato da narrativa, mesmo sobre ameaças explícitas do autor._

- Senhor Jaken? – Uma voz me chamou, assustando-me.

Oh não! Alguém havia descoberto o meu disfarce infalível!

**Do desastre:**

- Um presente para a Rin-Chan?

Os olhos castanhos claros naquele rosto jovem salpicado por sardas olhavam-me com uma curiosidade infinita, enquanto eu ficava cada vez mais irritado tendo que admitir que havia sido descoberto.

Por um instante de descuido, perdi Rin de vista, obviamente deveria ter corrido desvairada pelo resto do festival. E, para piorar, aquele fedelho humano, o jovem exterminador de youkais, Kohaku, percebera a minha presença!

- Mas diga-me, senhor Jaken, por que quer dar um presente surpresa para a Rin-Chan? Tem certeza de que ela não pode saber que o senhor está aqui?

- Quieto menino fofoqueiro! – Cochichei, irritado, puxando a orelha de Kohaku, fazendo-o agachar-se até estar da minha altura. – Ninguém pode saber que eu estou aqui, muito menos InuYasha!

- Certo, certo, já entendi... – Ele esfregou sua orelha vermelha e dolorida. – Bem, eu posso te ajudar emprestando algumas moedas...

- Você faria isso pelo velho Jaken?! – Meus olhos brilharam. Aquele plano seria mais fácil do que o esperado!

- Claro. – Ele sorri em resposta, tão inocente, pobrezinho... – Mas fica difícil escolher um presente se não sei ao certo a ocasião, você recusou os ossos dos youkais que eu exterminei, então não temos muita opção.

- Oh, não diga isso, não diga isso! – Comecei a me desesperar, andando de um lado para o outro. – Não posso voltar sem nada nas mãos, senão o senhor Sess...

Meus olhos se arregalam instantaneamente, engolindo o restante da frase. Eu havia falado demais, maldição, maldição!

- Senhor Sesshoumaru? – Kohaku pisca seus olhos, confuso. Oh não, eu estava perdido! – Pensei que o presente seria do senhor Jaken para a Rin, mas... Por que o senhor Sesshoumaru quer presentear a Rin-Chan?!

- Er... Er... Não é nada, não é nada! – Ri, sem graça.

Aos poucos os meus pés moviam-se tentando tapear o jovem Kohaku, mas o pestinha de algum modo havia percebido toda a situação, aproximando-se cada vez que eu tentava me livrar de seu encalce, pressionando este Jaken para que desse com a língua nos dentes e contasse as ordens confidenciais do senhor Sesshoumaru!

"Se eu contar o plano, o senhor Sesshoumaru irá comer, escarrar, pisar e queimar os miolos deste Jaken, céus, estou perdido!" pensava, desesperando-me cada vez mais.

- Ó, olhe Kohaku, eles começaram a acender as lanternas do festival!

Apontando para uma direção qualquer, consegui tirar a atenção do jovem exterminador por um breve momento, dando um forte impulso para uma corrida de vida ou morte! Minhas pequenas pernas atingiram uma velocidade impossível, tamanho o desespero que sentia em me livrar de Kohaku e roubar o primeiro artesanato que visse pela frente!

Céus, se a fuga desse errado, eu já podia sentir a lâmina da Tessaiga em meu encalce, seguido dos rosnados impacientes do estúpido do InuYasha!

Mas se eu não arriscasse, as garras venenosas do senhor Sesshoumaru seriam, sem dúvidas, um destino ainda mais cruel à minha espera!

Enquanto olhava para trás tentando enxergar se era perseguido ou não, uma voz muito conhecida aos meus ouvidos chamou-me a atenção, imediatamente, ao gritar o meu nome. Ao virar o meu rosto, percebo que se tratava de Rin, parada bem no meio da direção em que corria, encarando-me com aqueles olhos irritantemente desentendidos:

- Senhor Jaken? Você veio me visitar? – Sorria, animada.

- Saia da frente sua garotinha tola! – Berrei desesperado.

Tentando frear a corrida para não me chocar de frente com a criança, o jovem Kohaku que vinha logo atrás de mim surpreende-me, fazendo com que este Jaken caísse diretamente na barraca ao lado, quebrando a madeira que expunha os objetos a venda!

- Senhor Jaken, cuidado!

Minhas mãos instintivamente tentaram me proteger da madeira que poderia vir a cair em cima de mim. "Ótimo, não morrerei pela Tessaiga, tampouco pelas mãos do mestre. Serei esmagado numa barraca de artesanato" pensei no mesmo momento.

Mas para a minha surpresa, o que cobriu a minha cabeça era leve como seda...

_Não, espere... É seda!_

**Da enrascada:**

Bem caros leitores, por fim, deixo-os com as minhas considerações finais desta crônica criticamente narrada, imparcialmente descrita e, sobretudo, feita com extrema seriedade por parte deste humilde narrador.

Primeiramente, a seda era azul. Turquesa com flores de lótus estampadas, laços rosados ornamentando um pano de fino corte daquele quimono. E o preço era uma pechincha!

Segundo, infelizmente tive que pagar com o suor do trabalho o preço que seria o conserto da pequena barraca de madeira, uma vez que mesmo não caindo sob minha cabeça, ficou inutilizável pelo resto da noite de _matsuri_, trazendo prejuízos ao dono. Os quais este Jaken teve que arcar.

Os fatos que se seguiram, infelizmente, também não são nada memoráveis ao narrador que vos escreve. Tive que aguentar uma enxurrada de perguntas animadas da pequena Rin, curiosa ao me ver nas terras de Musashi, mesmo que aparentemente eu ainda estivesse zonzo pela confusão. Kohaku, pelo menos, nada falou do nosso segredo tácito, não contando para ela sobre os meus planos ilícitos para conseguir um presente. Mas minha sensação de alívio, novamente, não durou muito, uma vez que aquela confusão fora o suficiente para chamar a atenção de InuYasha. E minhas costas tiveram que sentir a fria lâmina de Tessaiga de toda maneira, ameaçadoramente...

Por fim, este Jaken jamais poderia imaginar, novamente, que a última pessoa a ajudá-lo a sair dessa enrascada seria a velha caduca de expressões irritantemente complacentes, Kaede. Com muito custo para vencer a teimosa birra do hanyou rabugento, fui levado à cabana dela sob custódia.

E bem, seria melhor que ela não esperasse um pedido de agradecimento, porque o episódio com Magatsuhi este Jaken jamais irá esquecer e...

- Sesshoumaru o mandou aqui, certo? – Sua voz calma e rouca interrompeu a minha carranca emburrada, surpreendendo-me.

Cruzei os bracinhos, completamente irritado, sabendo que aquele silêncio maldito não iria se dissipar enquanto aquela velha não obtivesse a resposta desejada...

- Eu falhei em minha missão. – Respondi cabisbaixo, dando-me por vencido finalmente.

- Bem, eu não gostaria de estar na sua pele. – Ela respondeu simplesmente, mexendo em um caldeirão que eu não sabia o que continha. "Bruxa" resmunguei. – Mas, se me permite o conselho... – Ela prosseguiu, chamando a minha atenção. – Rin tem crescido de maneira saudável no vilarejo... Acho que seria adequado arranjarmos um novo _quimono_ para ela, o antigo _já não serve mais_.

E assim termina, caros leitores, a saga em busca do quimono de Rin. Dias após retornei com a seda azulada para o meu mestre, obviamente não receberia um "muito obrigado" de volta...

Mas então fomos à Musashi com um novo embrulho colorido, coseguimos sorrisos amplos de uma criança tagarela e curiosa, mesmo com a minha eterna preocupação se ela delataria que me vira no festival de primavera semanas atrás e, por fim, um silêncio _tranquilo_ que vinha do interior dos olhos âmbares do senhor Sesshoumaru.

Bem... E de certo modo, ganhei a certeza de que aquela nova vida não deixaria de ser o que sempre foi, com todos _nós_. Bem como um sorriso de aceitação, enquanto escrevo a última frase da história.

Fim.

_Nota: Jaken para sua felicidade conseguiu salvar a sua pele verde e enrugada. Mas mal sabia ele que, desde então, com o sucesso de sua missão, sempre que o senhor Sesshoumaru precisasse de algum motivo para retornar às terras da província de Musashi, deixava a encargo do servo a escolha e obtenção dos novos presentes._

_E muito outros foram dados, cada qual carregando uma história. Afinal, à medida que Rin crescia, ela precisaria de quimonos novos..._

**...**

**Bem pessoal, uma pequena one-shot bem humorada em comemoração ao SessRinDay, um dia especial que homenageamos esse casal fofo de InuYasha.**

**No caso eu quis trabalhar com cenas cômicas do ponto de vista do Jaken e essa inocência fofa da Rin ainda criança e os cuidados velados do Sesshoumaru :) Esse trio sempre me rendeu ótimas risadas por todo o anime, espero que tenham gostado do humor dessa fic!**

**Comentários são mais que bem-vindos, muito obrigada desde já! M.**


End file.
